And the Tip Slip
And the Tip Slip is the twenty-third episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Han is putting together a baseball team for the restaurant league. Caroline throws him the ball and hits him in the groin.Caroline and Max go to see Caroline’s father per his request. He needs a favor; a woman who used to work for him is being paid a million dollars to write a tell-all book about him. Sandra Rosenthal. She is claiming they were sleeping together. She is going on “Piers Morgan,” and Caroline says she will go too, to refute her words. He wants to speak to Max privately. He asks her to tell Caroline that the woman is also claiming he has a small penis. It may be the lie that got the book sold. The girls ride the subway home, with Caroline trying to get it out of Max what happened. Caroline decides she has to discredit the woman. She has to show that her father has done good things as well as bad. Sophie comes in and reveals that news of the “wenis” is all over the Internet. Caroline is so stressed she can’t shake her head—Han tries to give her a massage but it’s ridiculous. Sophie offers to treat the girls to a massage at her spa. They enjoy their massage, but Caroline still can’t relax knowing that her father will be embarrassed on television. The woman, Sandra, comes in on the cell phone and goes in for a massage. Sophie goes to stop the masseuse and Caroline sneaks into the room, trying to get information out of her. When Sandra realizes something is amiss, Caroline confronts her, and Sandra threatens to embarrass her too. She says she slept with Caroline’s father on Caroline’s bed. Caroline goes to “Piers Morgan,” uncertain now of the truth. Max goes through the pictures of Caroline’s father that she was planning to use to prove he helps people; a photo of him in a swim suit reveals that Sandra was lying about the small penis. They go on the show, and Piers brings up the small penis. Caroline doesn't answer, but asks Sandra about lying about her finance degree. Max tries to get Caroline to show Piers the picture. She finally crawls up and puts the phone in front of him. Piers closes the interview—she and her book lack credibility. Guest cast Steven Weber - Martin Channing Piers Morgan - Piers Morgan Beth Lacke - Sandra Gary Kraus - Brian Anastasia Basil - Masseuse Video Quotes :Max: Give me your phone. You need to remind yourself of the person your father used to be. Look, here he is working with UNICEF. And here he is water-skiing on Lake Rich Person. Look at that smile. Is that the smile of— hold up. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's coming out of the left leg of his swim shorts? I think your father's junk is trying to tell me there's gonna be six more weeks of winter. :Caroline: What are you saying? :Max: I'm saying, someone had a tip slip, and that is not a small tip. And as a waitress and a loose woman, I know a small tip when I see one. ---- :Max: Hey, you know, they'll probably come to you one day and want a tell-all book. Remember, we already have chapter one, "Sleep Farts." Chapter two: "My New Stepmom Max." :Caroline: Max, am I gonna have to defend my father forever? :Max: Probably, but don't worry, I'll be there to help. :Caroline: Thank you. :Max: 'Cause it's a wife's job to defend her husband. :Caroline: It makes me sad to think he's gonna be in prison for the rest of his life. :Max: Don't think of it like that, he's not just in prison. He's in Africa working with UNICEF, he's in Haiti, he's water-skiing on Lake Rich Person, and he's on the desktop of my computer. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes